Someone Save Me
by someonesaveme
Summary: a girl who has a mysterious power...the power to see the numbers. what do there numbers mean? could Zoro's number mean that the adventure will end here? why is Zoro so interested in the girl? and why is she so sducidal? read to find out! Zoro/OC. Angst, cutting, maybe character death. pre timeskip


**Narrator POV**

**The sea swayed calmly around the small island with three boats in the harbor, two of which were pirate ships. One was much larger than the other with a flag of a skull with a straw hat and the other, a skull with trees surrounding it.**

**The island is locally known as Yolo Island because one wrong step and you are a goner. The island is known for its population of drug dealers, thieves, murderers, pirates, bad people in general. People with messed up backgrounds.**

**As Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper go into town to pick up supplies. Nami, Robin and Usopp go shopping (Usopp as the bag carrier) and Franky and Brook stay back and watch the ship as a future unknown awaits.**

**Sasha POV**

**I was walking back to my apartment after grabbing some sushi from the convenience store for my dinner. I had my eyes down as usual not wanting to have to look anybody in the eyes.**

**When a group of people walking and talking having a good time went past me then the person at the head of the group bumped into me…okay maybe since I was looking down I stumbled into him.**

**The moment we touched the man next to him with bright green hair pulled a sword out of one of the three sheathes at his hip ever so slightly. The boy I bumped into had raven hair and was wearing a straw hat. He quickly apologized, which surprised me but I wasn't going to complain.**

**Still staring at the ground some of my long blonde hair fell into my eyes, not bothering to touch it and staring intently at the dip dyed pink ends I mumbled an apology and left quickly.**

**When I got home I ate my sushi dinner quickly, trying to choke down the vile stuff, how old was it anyways? When I finished eating it was almost time for my shift to start at the bar. I grabbed my jacket throwing it on over my black tank top with a green 'rise above the influence' logo on it. How ironic. I ran out the door realizing how cold it was for a moment I considered changing my short black booty shorts in for some long jeans. I would be late again if I did so I just went as I was.**

**When I got to the bar I went behind the counter immediately. There were already a lot of people that were angry because there was no one there for a while. My boss came over to me and I got scolded again for being late. After it started slowing down some I guessed it was about 2:30 AM there weren't many people left, that meant I could go home soon.**

**Someone walked into the bar with a really angry look on his face. It was the guy with green hair from before! Was he still angry with me for bumping into his friend? Calm down Sasha you're just paranoid. Sure enough he came over and ordered a heavy beer like he didn't even recognize me. Phew! I sighed in relief.**

"**Right away" I complied. He must have drank the equivalent of a pint of pure vodka and was still as sober as a rock!**

**Right on queue in walked Bellamy (I don't feel like making a new character so I'm just goanna use Bellamy, y'all remember him? If not here - **** wiki/Bellamy****) Bellamy is the boss of the top gang; around here he always gets his way.**

"**You're in my seat" Bellamy told the green haired man.**

"**Who says its you're seat?" He retaliated.**

"**I say. If you value you're life you'd better move along buddy" Bellamy commanded**

"**It's not you're lucky day, you've caught me in a bad mood!" Green hair pulled out his swords before Bellamy could even think.**

"**Please just leave Bellamy, if there's another fight while I'm on duty the boss will be on my ass." I tried to reason with him.**

"**Oh Sasha!" Bellamy acted as if he had completely forgotten three swords were there.**

'**Shit' I thought 'me and my big mouth'**

"**You're looking good as always.," he taunted. "You still Chris's girl?"**

"**You know I only do that because I have no choice! I am not serious about him!" I was getting angry, I looked right into his eyes, and there it was his eternal number 7152015. Almost three more years, pretty good for a gang member.**

"**C'mon, Chris told me you guys went all the way." he was just insulting me now.**

**"I WOULD NEVER STOOP TO THAT LEVEL!" he was trying to make me angry, and it was working.**

"**DON'T ACT AS IF IM NOT HERE ANYMORE!" three swords screamed and slashed out at Bellamy. As Bellamy fell to the ground green hair turned his attention towards me, I quickly looked away. "...Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, thanks " I walked out not looking back.**

**Zoro POV**

**The girl left quickly while still avoiding my gaze. 'I'll see her around, well be here another couple weeks' I shrugged it off and headed back to sunny.**

**As I got back to Sunny the light was still on in the crows' nest. Whoevers shift it was was attracting too much attention with it. I climbed up with ease to find Luffy asleep with a book in his lap 'Robin!' I mentally cursed.**

**I put a blanket over Luffy, turned off the light, and kept watch the rest of the night.**

***The next morning***

***Yawn* "...oh Zoro why are you here?"**

**"BECAUSE YOU FELL ASLEEP ON WATCH!" Zoro decided the rest of the crew was already up and it was okay to yell.**

**"Yohohoho! Are we having a screaming match to see who can yell the loudest?" Brook appeared out of nowhere.**

**Zoro sweat dropped "...n-"**

**"ohhhhhhh! Good idea Brook! Well play that after breakfast!" Luffy cut Zoro off.**

**"Nami-SWANNNNN~ Robin-CHWANNNN~ I have prepared a DELICIOUS breakfast for you!...And the rest of you idiots."**

**Once every one had begun eating breakfast Zoro remembered what he wanted to tell Luffy.**

**"Oi Luffy" Zoro got his attention and carefully guarded his food. "Last night I went out drinking and I met this girl-"**

**"Ohhhhh! Zoro's got a girlfriend!" Nami taunted.**

**"..." He waited, then continued, "Anyways, I think you should meet her Luffy" Zoro lied; he didn't want Nami to know he liked her. Also, he wanted Luffy to come along because it was always more interesting with him around. **

**Nami pouted, "If Zoro got a girlfriend he would be less grumpy"**

**"Then you be his girlfriend" Usopp later regretted this comment.**

**"WHAT!? I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" Sanji got emotionally involved.**

**"Let's just go Luffy" Zoro hooked his arm to Luffy's and began to leave.**

**"But Zorooooo I'm not done eating yet!"**

**"One, two"**

**"Okay now I'm done! Thanks Sanji!"**

**"WHERE'S MY FOOD!?" Zoro heard everyone scream in unison as they left.**

**Sasha POV**

**I sat at the table looking like I was in a trance. Wondering if I was just tired of this sad dull life, or if he put some kind of drug into my food.**

**"C'mon babe don't look so down" Chris grabbed my jaw and pulled my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. 11082013. Close, less than a year now. I gave him a sad broken look. Like an abused kitten crying for help. **

**"Che, you're nothing but a broken toy to me now" he released my face and slapped me.**

**"...Kill you" I whispered.**

**"What was that dear? Speak up!" his eyes burning a hole in my head.**

**"I WILL kill you!" I looked up at him.**

**"DEFIANT BITCH! Why won't you just accept the fact that you have nothing anymore! I've taken it all away! Your family!" I flinched "Your mind! Your body! And your heart there all mine! And by the way your moving out of your apartment and living here with me from now on!" he left the room.**

**'Chris was right, he owns me, I don't even have the right to live anymore!' I took my razor blade out of my pocket and add one more scar onto my left wrist.**

**Zoro POV**

**"What do you mean you don't know? You give her a job but you don't know anything about her!" Zoro was getting fed up with the bar owner.**

**"Listen kid, around here everyone has a messed up background...it's better to just not ask. All I know is her names Sasha and she's always late!" the man paused and thought for a moment "if you want to know more about her I suggest you go see Bellamy"**

**"Bellamy?" Luffy looked curious.**

**"He's the boss of one of the top gangs around here, he knows most everything that's going on." **

**"Where can we find him?"**

**"Here" the man scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Luffy. I quickly took it from Luffy not knowing what he would do with it. It said 666 Grayson Lane.**

**"Thanks" Zoro put the paper in his pocket and began to leave**

**"Arigato ossan!" Luffy gave him a cheeky smile and followed after Zoro.**


End file.
